


Bouncing is what Tiggers do best

by SuckerofToes



Series: The adventures of Winnie the slut [2]
Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Hardcore, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerofToes/pseuds/SuckerofToes
Summary: Tigger was skipping along to his best friends house when he saw something he shouldn't have seen.... and done something that he shouldn't have done





	Bouncing is what Tiggers do best

"That's a good boy." Piglet said softly to a whimpering Pooh bear.

Pooh was blindfolded and tied to a chair, his hands bound behind his back. His bear cock was hard and heavy, it was completely drenched in precum. 

"P-piglet please," Pooh begged with a needy voice, desperate for a sweet release.

Piglet smiled at how helpless Pooh was, how much Pooh wanted his cock to be stroked. He decided that he wanted to tease Pooh just a bit more. Piglet crept onto Pooh's lap and pressed the his paw against the tip of Pooh's leaking cock. Pooh let out a hiss at the sudden contact, his cock quivering. Smirking, Piglet began to slowly stroke the hard length, making sure to go from the tip to the shaft, causing Pooh to tremble. Piglet himself was getting hard from this. His entire body was hot when he took out his own cock and stroked it at the same pace he was stroking Pooh's. Pooh began thrusting his cock into Piglet's small paw making Piglet moan from all the sensations that surrounded him. This was absolute bliss.

 

Tigger POV

Tigger was happily skipping along the trail down to Pooh's house, excited to see his best friend of all time... Pooh! He was promised some good honey by him so Tigger was even more eager than usual to get there. 

He had arrived at the entrance of Pooh's house but Pooh was nowhere in sight. This was strange, usually Pooh would greet him. Tigger shrugged and let himself in. He decided that he wanted to surprise Pooh. He slowly crept in, making sure to make no sound. There were piles of honeypots everywhere, which is usually normal for Pooh but this time it was different. Something was missing. 

His ears perked up when he heard something from Pooh's bedroom. Were they eating the honey without him? Tigger quickly tiptoed towards Pooh's door and saw that it was slightly ajar. There were more sounds inside... they were almost like... moans? He contemplated whether he should barge in or peek. He decided to see what was happening inside the room without bothering them. 

Tigger looked through the door and saw that there were two figures in there... grinding on each other?? He tried to pull away from the door but curiosity got the best of him. He sat there and watched everything unfold. It was difficult to discern who the figures were from the small slit that was the door so he decided to push it open just a bit more. He saw that one of them was his friend, the one that was closest to him... Pooh. The smaller figure was Piglet? Tigger watched as Piglet lowered himself onto Pooh's thick cock. 

Tigger felt himself grow warm, his cock was very hard. He wanted to touch himself so badly but it was just so wrong. Piglet let out a long squeal of pleasure and Tigger felt his entire body go numb apart from his lower regions. His head was spinning from how much he wanted to feel Piglet's cute body, to just caress him and make him feel good. 

His breathing was heavy as he started to rub his hard member, pretending that he was the one pleasuring Piglet. His eyes were glued onto the way Piglet's cock bounced as he bounced on Pooh's thick rod. 

Suddenly, he let out a loud gasp. 

Piglet froze midway down Pooh's length but Pooh didn't seem to hear the noise. 

"W-why did you stop," Pooh asked breathlessly.

Piglet didn't say anything but proceeded to leave Pooh's lap and approached the door.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time folks.


End file.
